On the Chopping Block
On the Chopping Block '(Case #21) is the twenty-first fanmade case as well as being the fourth case in the Twilight Town district by CCFan32. Case Background Detective Patricia Bennett and Junior Officer Michael Collins were playing a round of Scuttle until Chief Price quickly assigns the team to investigate Arnold Young's warehouse because he reported a dead body in his warehouse. Patricia went with the player and discovered a headless body hung to a hook with their left hand chopped off. The team found the victim's wallet and identified them as Roger Armstrong, the butcher's old apprentice. Elizabeth confirmed that Roger's head and left hand were chopped off with one clean cut with a sharp object. It wasn't until the team's second visit to the lake to find Roger's decapitated hand. It was later revealed that the killer was Roger's father, Richard Armstrong. Roger and Rebecca were in a relationship and loved each other dearly. One day, Roger proposed to Rebecca and the two planned to get married. Roger's father, Richard, did not approve of this and forbidded Roger to see Rebecca ever again. Richard didn't want his son to marry and wanted his son around the house. If Roger went through with the wedding, Richard would be lonely. He thought the only solution was to murder his son, since he thinks his son betrayed him. He deeply regretted killing his only son and wanted Rebecca dead instead. Patricia has never heard of such a family meltdown like this and thinks the Honorable Kingsley wouldn't either. In court, Richard believed that what he did was best for his son since he would have divorced Rebecca anyways. However, Harry Rockwell's psychological report suggested solitude was the driving reason that led Richard to grand homicide but even with homicidal delusions the report declared Richard sane which explained why Richard was given a 25-year jail sentence instead of treatment in an institution for the criminally insane. Following Richard's arrest, Douglas wanted to check up on Scott Walker and wanted to try to prove that he ratted him out during the banking heist. Unfortunately, Douglas had insufficient evidence and Scott eventually got a restraining order put on Douglas because he thinks he's delusional. Victim *'Roger Armstrong '(Found hung to a hook with his left hand and head chopped off) Murder Weapon *'Axe Killer *'Richard Armstrong' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is left-handed Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has bruises *The suspect wears earrings Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has bruises Suspect's Profile *The suspect smokes *The suspect is left-handed Suspect's Profile *The suspect smokes *The suspect is left-handed Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has bruises *The suspect wears earrings Suspect's Profile *The suspect smokes *The suspect is left-handed Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has bruises Killer's Profile *The killer smokes. *The killer is left-handed. *The killer has bruises. *The killer has brown eyes. *The killer wears earrings. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Warehouse. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Device, Torn Paper; Available at start) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Evidence: Killer smokes) *Talk to Arnold Young about the murder. (Prerequisite: Warehouse investigated) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Victim's Cellphone) *Examine Victim's Cellphone. (Result: Code Deciphered) *Analyze Victim's Cellphone. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Ezekiel Green) *Question Ezekiel Green about the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim's Cellphone analyzed) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Letter; Unlocks: Gloomy Lake) *Investigate Gloomy Lake. (Clues: Faded Notebook, Locked Tablet; Prerequisite: Letter restored) *Examine Faded Notebook. (Result: Angry Message) *Analyze Angry Message. (09:00:00; Evidence: Killer is left-handed) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Tablet) *Analyze Tablet. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Scott Walker) *Quiz Scott about his interaction with the victim. (Prerequisite: Tablet analyzed) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Talk to Richard Armstrong about his deceased son. (Available at start; Unlocks: Victim's Living-Room) *Investigate Victim's Living-Room. (Clues: Magazine Rack, Pile of Clothes, Torn Paper; Prerequisite: Talk to Richard) *Examine Magazine Rack. (Result: Victim's Laptop) *Examine Victim's Laptop. (Result: Code Deciphered) *Analyze Victim's Laptop. (06:00:00) *Ask Scott Walker why he extorted the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim's Laptop analyzed) *Examine Pile of Clothes. (Result: Panties) *Examine Panties. (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Rebecca Jennings) *Talk to Rebecca about her relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: DNA analyzed) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Paper) *Examine Paper. (Result: String of Numbers) *Analyze String of Numbers. (09:00:00) *Ask Ezekiel Green about the exorcism. (Prerequisite: String of Numbers analyzed) *Investigate Underwater. (Clues: Fishing Net; Prerequisite: Talk to Rebecca) *Examine Fishing Net. (Result: Hand) *Analyze Hand. (12:00:00; Evidence: Killer has bruises) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Compact Disc; Available at start) *Analyze Compact Disc. (09:00:00) *Talk to Arnold Young about his argument with the victim. (Prerequisite: Compact Disc analyzed) *Investigate Couch. (Clues: Diamond Ring; Available at start) *Examine Diamond Ring. (Result: Diamond Serial Number) *Analyze Diamond Serial Number. (06:00:00) *Question Rebecca Jennings about the ring. (Prerequisite: Diamond Serial Number analyzed) *Ask Richard why he didn't approve of the wedding. (Prerequisite: Diamond Serial Number analyzed) *Investigate Hung Pigs. (Clues: Axe, Locked Box; Available when all tasks above are completed) *Examine Axe. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (09:00:00; Evidence: Killer has brown eyes) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Victim's Head) *Analyze Victim's Head. (15:00:00; Evidence: Killer wears earrings) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (1 star) Additional Investigation *Question Scott Walker about his past with Douglas. (Available at start) *Investigate Gloomy Lake. (Clues: Faded Notebook) *Examine Faded Notebook. (Result: Coded Messages) *Analyze Coded Messages. (09:00:00) *Quiz Scott Walker about the banking codes. (Reward: 18,000 Coins; Prerequisite: Coded Messages analyzed) *Investigate Warehouse. (Clues: Scorched Knife; Available at start) *Examine Scorched Knife. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood Residues. (06:00:00) *Question Arnold Young about the scorched knife. (Reward: Burger; Prerequisite: Blood Residues analyzed) *Ask Ezekiel Green why he was at the burning warehouse. (Reward: Priest Outfit; Prerequisite: Blood Residues analyzed) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *Scuttle is a parody of the famous board word game, Scrabble. Category:All Fanmade Cases